1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a bicycle kickstand that is provided at a pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, bicycles are being recognized as a great leisure activity and eco-friendly mode of transportation. Bicycles may be used in place of cars to avoid traffic or for short-distance traveling. Further, riding bicycles may be good exercise for health of modern people who do not have enough leisure time.
In general, a bicycle includes a frame, a pair of wheels mounted to the frame, a pair of pedals, a chain, a handlebar and a kickstand. When riding a bicycle, a rider steps on pedals, and a rider's pedaling force is transmitted to wheels through a chain and thereby the wheels rotate.
According to purpose, bicycles may be classified into road bicycles, racing bicycles, mountain bicycles, minivelo bicycles, hybrid bicycles and the like. High-end bicycles requiring high performance, such as racing bicycles, are not usually equipped with a kickstand that is used to allow a bicycle to stand in an upright position when the bicycle is not in use. The reasons for excluding kickstands from high performance bicycles include reducing the weight of bicycles and enhancing ride performance.